


The Diner

by Aj4668



Series: The Diner [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Blink and you'll miss it, Brief mention of being outed, Epikegster, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kent is happy, M/M, Self-Loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/pseuds/Aj4668
Summary: Kent leaves the Epikegster a wreck, and finds a diner open. All he wants is coffee, but he finds so much more.





	1. The last one I had made me cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeStars/gifts).



> Written for this [prompt](http://nomorelonelydays.tumblr.com/post/154870082202/nomorelonelydays-can-someone-write-me-a-thing). I basically begged for it in public so no one else would do it first. I have no shame. I left the first song out. Hope that's okay.  
>   
> Beta'd by my awesome friend [fearlessly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly). As always, any mistakes are my own.  
> 

  
  
  
  
_I'm so cold_  
_Inside_  
_Maybe just one more try_ ~ Careless Whisper, by George Michael  
  
_Oh but I_  
_Need some time off from that emotion_  
_Time to pick my heart up off the floor_ ~ Faith, by George Michael  
  
  
Kent leaves the Haus after the disaster that was the Epikegster, drives two streets over, and pulls off to the side of the road. He couldn’t sit in front of the Haus in case Jack or someone came out and saw him, but he knows he isn’t ready to drive. He sits in the dark in his stupid fancy sports car for about fifteen minutes, crying and cursing himself. 

Shit, what is wrong with him? Why does he have to fuck every thing up with Jack every time? He really had good intentions, but then Jack had to be all… well, he was Jack. And he was Kent. 

Stop thinking. Get it together. Drive to Boston. It’s almost one in the morning, so just get to Boston. He puts the car in gear, and turns Britney on, loudly. He can drown out the thoughts by singing. Sure.

Just before he gets to the turnpike, he sees a diner, and it’s open. He needs coffee. He pulls into the almost empty lot, the only other car is a late-model SUV, but he’s too tired and doesn’t care enough to pay attention to it.  
When he enters, he decides to sit at a booth, maybe get something to eat with his coffee. Maybe the server will even have some aspirin or something, since his head his now pounding behind his eyes. He sees a booth near the back, notices no ‘Please Wait To Be Seated’ sign, so he goes and sits down. 

While he waits for his server, he takes a look around, noticing the tacky décor. It looks as if it may be retro, but he thinks it was built in the 1960s, and never updated. The leather in his booth is well worn, the Formica table has scratches, but it still comforts him. It reminds him of the diner his mom used to take his sisters and him to after they’d had a hard day. Sometimes it was because Kent had been bullied by other kids because of his size, or because his dad was gone, or when his mom had a hard shift at the hospital. They’d pile into her car, and go to the diner for strawberry milkshakes. It didn’t really solve anything, but it made them all feel better.

His server- Nancy, according to the tag on her light blue uniform - brings a menu, and pours him coffee. He thanks her, and she says, “No problem, sweetie. You look like you’ve had a hard night.”

She looks and sounds nothing like his mother – she’s easily five inches taller and thirty pounds heavier, and brunette at that where his mom is a blonde – but the words sound like what his mom might say. He just nods, and can’t speak, or he may cry again. She pats his hand, tells him she’ll be back in a few minutes for his order, and leaves him to his thoughts.

Trying to keep it together, he opens his menu, and the first thing he sees is milkshakes. They look like the old-fashioned kind, served in a glass. Yes, they have strawberry, and his mind is made up. When Nancy comes back, he orders one, and she says, “Milkshakes may not cure anything, but I promise you’ll feel a little better after.” She pats his hand again, and leaves.

Kent gets up to use the restroom and wash his face, and barely notices the only other patron. He registers the patron’s presence enough to be grateful he isn’t all that well known on the east coast, but that’s it. When he comes back, his shake is waiting for him.

_/ \\_

Sitting in a booth on the opposite side of the small diner, Alexei Mashkov is stunned. He’s pretty sure that he’s in a diner, alone, with a crying Kent Parson. Kent Parson of the Aces. He’s wearing his hat pretty low, so he isn’t totally certain, but it’s an Aces hat, so that’s a good clue. He watches and listens to the man as he orders his milkshake, and then goes to the restroom. On his way back to his booth, he lifts his hat and wipes his face, and Alexei sees for sure that it is indeed Kent Parson.

Alexei kind of panics. He’s exhausted. He’s just returned from Russia, and had tried to sleep at a friend’s place, but his sleep schedule and time is all messed up, and he’s jetlagged, so he drove until he found an open place to get something to eat. Maybe he should have stayed at his friend’s. This is Kent Parson, and he’s obviously upset. Kent Parson, who is beautiful, and though he plays dirty hockey sometimes, is funny and Instagrams cute pictures of his cat. Alexei is a dog person, but he really wants to meet Kit Purrson. 

He sneaks a look at Kent. Kent is sipping at his milkshake, and wiping tears away. Should he go over to him? Comfort him? They are friendly, but not really friends. They’ve known each other for a few years, meeting on the ice first, and making small talk at award shows and such after. He really only barely knows Kent. 

Alexei sighs. He decides that if he was crying alone in a diner, he’d want a friendly face, so he gets up from his booth, takes his coffee, and walks across the diner

“Kent Parson?”

_/ \\_

Fuck. He’s been recognized. That’s the only thing Kent thinks, but he looks up and sees Alexei Mashkov, standing over him with a concerned face. It’s a beautiful face, but he looks very worried for Kent.

“Uh, hey Mashkov.”

“It is you, Kent Parson. I’m not want to intrude, but you seem sad. Want company? If no, is okay.”

Kent sighs. Mashkov looks so eager, he can’t say no. “Yeah, sure.”

Alexei folds himself into the booth, and asks quietly, “Are you wanting to talk about it? I’m listen, and keep secret.”

“Thanks, but it’s a long story, and I can’t because it’s not all my story to tell. I just, uh, had a bad night.” He swirls the straw through his shake, feels the tears come again, and swears under his breath. He grabs a napkin from the dispenser on the table, and wipes his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m a fucking mess.”

“No say sorry. Is okay. Is okay to be sad.” 

“Hey, why are you out in a diner in the middle of the night?” Kent asks. 

“Just back from Russia. Mama’s sick. Couldn’t sleep at friend’s house, so came to eat.”

Christ, so at least his own mother is okay. Some people have bigger problems than Jack Zimmermann. Good reminder. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry, Mashkov. Is she okay?”

“Yes, she is better. Call me Alexei, or Tater. Friends do.”

“We’re friends?” This makes Kent cry again. Alexei doesn’t even know him. Because if he did, he wouldn’t want to be his friend, he’s sure. If they were friends, he’d fuck that up, too. 

“This make you sad? I’m not want to make you sad, Kent Parson.” He reaches across the table, and pats Kent’s hand, like he saw Nancy do earlier. Kent turns his hand over, and grabs hold of Alexei’s hand. Alexei’s eyes widen, which Kent sees, and he quickly withdraws his hand.

“Oh shit. Sorry. That wasn’t like… I didn’t mean like…” Fuck. Now he’s just maybe outed himself to Alexei, and could this night get worse? 

“No, is okay,” is all Alexei says as he takes Kent’s hand back, and holds it gently. “We alone in diner in middle of the night. No one sees me comfort you by holding hand.”

Just then, Nancy comes by to refill Alexei’s coffee. She winks and says, “I see nothing. You’d be amazed at all the ‘nothing’ I see that I never repeat working here.” She nods at Kent and asks, “More coffee, honey?” He shakes his head with a smile, and she says, “I’ll be back in a bit, boys.”

Alexei smiles. “See? No one sees anything.” Kent tries to smile, but the kindness is too much. He breaks down again, crying into the thin napkin. “Kent, please talk. Tell me story? Maybe change names to protect others? Um how you say, summarize?”

Kent has to tell someone. He wants to call his mom, but it’s now 1:30 a.m. or something, and he can’t. She probably doesn’t even know he’s on the east coast, and though he knows she’d talk to him anytime he calls, he doesn’t want to wake her for this.

He puts his head in his free hand, and says, “I uh, got in a fight with an old, uh, friend. I was an asshole, and he was, too, but I shouldn’t have come here in the first place. God, I said some awful shit. Just fucked it up again.”

“Is fixable? Call and say sorry? Go back tomorrow and say sorry in person?” Alexei gently asks this. Kent looks up, and sees tender eyes, maybe the sweetest eyes he’s ever seen. Fuck. He’s always thought Alexei was hot, but he’s never seen him like this. He may be fucked. Get it together, Kent. You’re a hot mess, and you know it.

“No,” he sighs. “It was bad before, and this made it worse. A lot worse. It’s fucked now.”

“I’m sorry then. I’m losing friends in Russia. Is hard. Is very hard.” Alexei sighs.

“Why are you losing friends, if you don’t mind answering?”

“Is not safe for some people in Russia, and there are rumors about me.” He’s quiet for a moment, then asks, “You keep secret too? I am trust you?”

“Yeah, I’m really good at keeping secrets.” He thinks how ironic this is, but Alexei wouldn’t know that.

“Are rumors about me and who I like, who I date. Rumors that I date men in Russia. Some friends not like this. Get upset, not be friends.” Alexei hears the rumors about Kent. He hears that Kent dates men, a lot of men. Of course, he also hears that Kent dates a lot of women. Everyone has hears these. He just doesn’t know what’s true. He holds his breath, and looks up.

“Are the rumors true?” Kent asks, almost in a whisper, as he squeezes Alexei’s hand a little tighter.

“Yes, is true. Are rumors about you true?”

Kent smiled. “Well, there are a lot of rumors about me, but if you mean do I date men? Yes. I’m gay.”

“Oh. Wow.” Alexei breathes a sigh of relief, and sits back in the booth. “You are first person outside of few people on team that knows.”

“Thank you for telling me. I’m honored that you trust me.” And he is honored. He knows what a big deal this is. Only a few on his team know, too. It hits him that someone decent like Alexei trusts him with something so big, and Jack thinks he’s just a fuck up. Shit, he’s crying again.

“Kent? Why you cry again?”

“Alexei, I’m a mess. Jack… Oh shit. My friend, he fucks me up. I can’t really explain it otherwise. I’d, uh, really like to get to know you better, but I’m a mess right now. Does that even make sense?”

Alexei’s heart flutters. He understands. He has hope with Kent Parson. He understands timing, and that it isn’t right. For now.

“Yes, makes sense. Can we be friends? Text? Maybe you send me cute photos of cat?”

“You know about my cat?” Kent smiles. 

Alexei blushes. “Yes, but everyone know Kit Purrson. She is beautiful, funny cat.” He watches as Kent pulls out his phone and opens Instagram. 

“You follow my cat on Instagram. How did I miss that?” 

“I not know. Can I have phone?” He reaches his hand out for Kent’s phone, and Kent hands it over. Alexei adds himself as a contact, and hands it back to Kent. “Now we be friends, keep in touch.”

“I’d really like that.” Kent sends a text to him, and smirks, “Now you have my number, too.” Alexei just smiles. “I need to go. I need to get back to Boston, but really, thanks for tonight. I’m really glad you were here.”

“Me too, Kent Parson.” 

Nancy appears from nowhere again, and hands them their checks. Kent grabs both, and insists on paying. “Really, it’s the least I can do.” Alexei grudgingly agrees, and Kent hands Nancy his credit card. A minute later, she’s back with the slips.

“You boys have a good night, and take care of each other, okay?”

Alexei just nods and grins. Kent stands to thank her, and asks if he can give her a hug. “You just remind me a lot of someone who I needed tonight, and I appreciate it.” 

“Aww sweetie, of course. You come back, any time.” She hustles away, and Kent signs the receipt, leaving her a very sizable tip.

“Wow. A thousand dollars? Is that so she won’t say anything?”

“No, she won’t say anything. She just really reminds me of someone special.” He grabs Alexei’s hand, and they exit the diner together. He walks Alexei to the SUV. “I’ll text soon, okay?”

“I had a good time tonight. I like getting to know you.”

“I like getting to know you. Thanks for everything. You were a really nice surprise tonight, Alexei Mashkov.” He leans up and kisses him, quickly but gently, then stands against him for a long minute, in the quiet, dimly lit parking lot. Alexei wraps his arms around him, tightly for a moment, then let go.

“Goodnight, and drive safely.”

“You too.” Kent gets in his stupid but fancy sports car and drives away. Alexei follows him out. Nancy watches from the window of the diner, and somehow knows she’ll see these boys again someday.  
  
  



	2. This Kind of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  I've updated the tags, so check those out. The only thing that could be upsetting is the outing, and that is really so brief - just a couple of sentences.  
>   
> There is a mishmash of song lyrics here. I'm not even sorry. :)  
>   
> 

_I will wait for you_  
_Like I always do_  
_There's something there_  
_That can't compare with any other_ ~ Kissing A Fool, by George Michael

 

  
  


Kent texts Alexei four days after leaving him at the diner. He’d wanted to text him the next day, but everyone knows the three-day-rule for not calling after a date, and this wasn’t even a date. He agonized over what to say, and must have started and deleted twelve different messages before saying fuck it, and settling on one.

 

TO: Alexei

How are you?

 

Yep, that wonderfully witty, friendly text took him almost thirty minutes to compose. Is it any wonder he’s single, really? Kit Purrson, who is sitting on the back of the couch with her paws on his shoulder, head butts his ear to remind him that it’s her dinner time, and she’s still there waiting, or to let him know that he’s fucking stupid for taking so long to write a text message. Maybe both. Probably both.

He waits for a return text. When one doesn’t come in after a minute, he decides that Alexei isn’t interested in even being friends, and honestly, he doesn’t even blame him. He throws his phone down on the couch, and goes to feed his cat. While he is scooping the nasty, smelly, wet food onto her ceramic plate (she is allergic to plastic and metal, and gets a rash on her chin, no lie), he hears his phone ding with a new message. 

“Fuck.” He rushes, and spills some of the food onto the counter, and tries to scoop it onto the plate. It smears, which is disgusting. Kit is not amused at how long this is taking, and is trying to climb his leg. “Yeah, yeah, I know. I suck. I’m failing to serve you in the manner to which you are accustomed. I’ll try to do better.”

He finishes wiping up his mess, and goes to read his message. He’s nervous. What the hell is that? He’s not some fifteen-year-old kid texting his first crush. Get it together. He opens his phone, and reads the message.

 

TO: Kent

I am good. Are you being better now?

 

He laughs at himself. He’d gotten himself all worked up, and Alexei is really just a nice guy. He responds, and this begins what becomes the best thing in his life, only he doesn’t know it yet.

 

They text for months, getting to know each other. Kent starts therapy, and is making progress, at least according to his therapist. He is developing better coping skills, starting to understand that Jack made his choices, and Kent couldn’t have prevented the overdose. He realizes that he lashes out at Jack out of fear, and that his biggest fear regarding Jack is losing the hope that they will somehow find their way back to each other and be JackandKent again, on and off the ice. Losing the hope means accepting that it is indeed truly over, and he’ll have to learn to live a life without Jack as one of his main focal points.

He realizes that he wants love. He wants stability. He hasn’t really ever had stability, at least not since a few years before his father took off when he was eight. The fighting stopped after he left, but then his mom was always worried about money. He wants it, and that’s why he has been clinging to Jack. Jack, who knew everything about him and wanted him anyway. And really, what family represents love and stability more than the Zimmermanns? But he’s letting go.

He and Alexei see each other when the Aces play the Falcs in Providence, and go out for drinks after. They flirt with each other, but other than another sweet and quick kiss at the end of the night, nothing happens. Kent feels badly about this, but Alexei says, “No worry, Kent. We are being friends. I’m liking being your friend. If meant to be, will happen when timing is right.”

 

_/ \\_

 

Alexei has heard rumors about Kent and Jack, of course. Few people who know anything about hockey haven’t. He suspects that Kent was upset about Jack the night they met in the diner, and he caught when Kent slipped and said his name, but he hasn’t asked, and Kent hasn’t offered to confirm. When Jack signs with the Falcs, Alexei is concerned that it will impact whatever it is he and Kent have. He knows Kent must have heard the news already, but he hasn’t talked about it with Alexei, and after a couple of weeks of making himself crazy, Alexei decides to just ask him about it.

 

TO: Kent

Hey, you home yet?

 

TO: Alexei

Yeah, just got home a few min ago

 

TO: Kent

I met Jack Zimmermann today. I’m thinking he is friend of yours?

 

No response. Alexei waits for ten minutes, then fifteen. He regrets even bringing it up.

 

TO: Kent

Is okay. We not have to talk about it. I’m sorry.

 

TO: Alexei

No, I’m sorry. You’re right. We need to talk about this. You deserve an explanation.

 

Alexei’s phone rings a second later. He sees Kent’s name on the display, and quickly accepts the call.

“Hi Kent.”

“I hope it was okay to call.”

“Yes, is fine. I’m at home. Glad you call. Good to hear your voice. Am missing you.” Alexei closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. He loves this man, and just wants him happy. He can already tell he isn’t, just from a few words.

“I’m missing you, too. I’m sorry I haven’t explained this before. I should have.”

“Is okay. As you said before, not all your story to tell.”

“You know that I was talking about Jack that night?” Kent asks.

“Yes. You slipped, said his name, but I’m hearing rumors, too. Not hard to figure out.”

“I can’t believe you remember all that,” Kent whispers, and it is clear he is amazed.

“I said I listen, and I did. Was important,” Alexei replies, as if it is the most logical thing.

Kent snorts. “Sure, like everyone does that. Anyway. It still isn’t entirely my story to tell, but you need to know this.” Alexei hears Kent move around, as if he is trying to get comfortable wherever he is sitting. “Jack and I played hockey together when we were younger, in the Q. We were, uh, close. Best friends, and uh, well, yeah. The night before the draft, Jack overdosed. That’s not a secret. If you Google him, you can read about it. It wasn’t cocaine or heroin or anything, like people think, and it wasn’t intentional, but yeah. It meant that we didn’t go number one and two, as everyone thought.” Kent pauses, and Alexei takes the moment to ask a question.

“How you get the news of overdose, Kent?” Alexei can tell there was more to this; more than just Jack and Kent being best friends, or maybe even boyfriends, and not getting drafted together.

“I found him. I’m the one that called 911, and gave him CPR.”

“Oh Kent. I’m being so sorry. We not have to talk about this anymore.”

“No, it’s good for me to talk about. Anyway, afterwards, Jack shut me out. He didn’t want to see me or talk to me. I can kinda understand why now, because I was getting everything he wanted, but it really fucking hurt. I blamed myself for not realizing how bad he was and how many pills he’d been taking.”

“Kent…”

“No, I’m better now. It’s not my fault. He made his choices. But we aren’t good for each other, or all that good to each other. When I went to see him, the night I saw you, I was trying to get him to sign with the Aces, and we both said fucking awful things to each other. We just bring out the worst in each other, I guess. Defenses come up, and we lash out.”

“Have you talked to him since that night?”

“I texted him an apology and never heard back. That’s okay, though. Well, I’m still working on that part, if I’m being honest, but it has to be okay. I don’t have any other choice. I started therapy after I got back from that trip.”

“Thank you for telling me, Kent. I’m glad that you are trusting me. I will not repeat to anyone.”

“Thanks. Now you know that I’m a hot mess, and don’t do relationships. I fuck them up.”

“Is not true. I’m not see hot mess. I’m see someone very hurt, and very scared. Is natural, I think, after finding best friend almost dead, and not hearing from him after. My sister finds her friend after suicide. Traumatic for her. She is not being the same since. Doctor tells her she has post-traumatic stress disorder.” And to Alexei, it sounds like Kent does do, though he’s no therapist.

“Yes, my therapist diagnosed me with that.” Kent pauses again and Alexei can hear him drinking something. “So. That’s the story, or the really short version of it. Please don’t tell Jack you know. He’s worked hard to get better.”

At that moment, Alexei knows Kent is it for him. Even though Jack had deeply hurt Kent, Kent is still a good friend to Jack. He has such a big heart. “No, I’m not telling. Jack’s story is safe. He has clean record with me.”

“Thanks. And thanks for checking on me tonight.”

“This is what people do when they care, yes? I care.” 

“Alexei, I care, too. I care a lot. What are your plans this summer after you get back from Russia?” The Falcs were out of the playoffs already, having lost in the second round, so Alexei was leaving for Russia in a few days, and wouldn’t be back for a month.

“Nothing. Maybe I fly into Vegas when I come back?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Let me know, and I’ll pick you up at the airport.”

They talk for a little while longer before ending the call. Alexei is happy he called. He knows he can be too eager, and more than one teammate has chirped him about his ‘shiny optimism’ and endless cheer, but he just knows Kent Parson is someone special. He is in love.

 

_/ \\_

 

The Aces continue to win. Kent misses Alexei, but he is also focusing on hockey, and getting another Cup. Texting with Alexei helps ease the stress, but as they continue to win, the pressure mounts, and Kent is exhausted. No different than any other playoffs, but it never gets easier.

 

Game 7 of the Stanley Cup. Tampa Bay Lightning and Las Vegas Aces, in Vegas. They had traded wins, back and forth, and now the series is tied at three games each. Kent wants nothing more than to win at home. Tampa’s goalie, Bishop, was hurt (again) last night, and no one knows if he’s playing tonight, but even if he’s playing hurt, that could affect the game’s outcome. Whatever happens, Kent knows – all the Aces know – that they have a fight on their hands to win this thing.

 

They take the ice, and wait for the anthem. Kent looks around, sees Bishop on the ice, and nods at him. He looks up in the stands, sees his mother and sisters, all wearing his jersey, and smiles when they wave. His eyes move just slightly to the left, noticing a really big guy wearing his jersey, and his heart skips a beat. 

It’s Alexei. He cut his trip short to be here for this. They grin at each other, and Kent’s heart soars. He’s so fucked. He loves this man. He lets himself bask in the moment for just a minute, then gets back into the matter at hand, which is winning his second Cup.

It’s a tough game. Kent scores a goal, and has an assist on another. Tampa fights back and scores two. It’s down to the last two minutes. Bishop is out, everyone is exhausted, but both teams are still fighting. With one minute left, Kent scores. His goal goes unanswered, and the Aces win the Cup.

In the midst of the chaos on the ice, Kent looks over at Alexei and makes eye contact. Alexei is cheering and screaming, and Kent, who has thrown off his helmet, touches his fingertips to his lips. He hopes Alexei understands, and he must, because Alexei grins, and returns the gesture. Kent’s overwhelmed with all the emotions from the night, and his eyes fill with tears before he rejoins the celly with his team.

 

After the awards and Cup presentations, and Kent’s gotten cleaned up, he goes to find his mom and sisters to celebrate and say goodnight. He’ll see them the following day before they leave to go back to New York. He finds them waiting outside the locker room, chatting with Alexei. Oh.

“Ahh here is Kent, Mrs. Parson,” Alexei exclaims when he sees him. “Kent, you have very nice family.”

“Alexei, I told you to call me Cathy,” Kent’s mom says just before she grabs her son in a big hug. “Oh honey, I’m so proud of you! Another Cup, and the Conn-Smythe, too. I am so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Mom.” He hasn’t seen his mom in way too long, so he soaks her in and hugs her for a long time. Finally, he releases her, and hugs his sisters, Sarah and Emily. They don’t stay long; they never do after games. They say goodnight, and tell him they’ll see him tomorrow. 

Kent gives his mom a final hug, and she whispers in his ear, “I like him. Bring him to lunch tomorrow.” Kent just stares at her as she laughs and walks away.

 

Kent turns to Alexei after a moment, and says, “Hi,” with a grin.

“Hi,” Alexei quips with a big grin. “Congratulations! You played great game!” He reaches his hand out for a handshake, and if their hands linger for too long, well, no one is there to see it. “You have big celebration tonight?”

“Yeah, we are hitting some bars. When did you… How did you… Why are you here? You’re supposed to be in Russia,” he finally manages to ask.

“Well, I wanted to be here. I hoped to get here for earlier games, but family was visiting and then flight got canceled. I’m being happy it went to game seven so I can see you win.” Alexei flips his hands up and says, “Surprise!”

Kent can’t help but laugh. Kent’s teammates are finally streaming from the locker room, and one sees Alexei and gasps. 

“Mashkov! Tater, my man, what are you doing here?” 

“Swoops! Not see in long time! Came to watch good hockey and see friends win. Congratulations!” Alexei grabs Swoops up in a big hug.

“Hey Parser, you gonna stand here all night, or are you ready to go celebrate?” Swoops all but shouts.

“Fuck off man, I’ve been out here for fifteen minutes waiting on your sorry asses.”

“Then let’s hit it already. I have some drinks to drink and some dances to dance.” 

“You’re a dork,” Kent says as Alexei just laughs.

“I’m a dork who just won a Stanley Cup. Let’s go. Tater, you coming with?”

Alexei looks at Kent, silently asking him if it was okay. Kent nods and smiles, so Alexei accepts the invitation. Swoops sticks his head back in the locker room and shouts that the captain and goalie are leaving, like now, and to get a fucking move on. “None of you are getting any prettier, so let’s go!” 

Alexei just laughs again while Kent rolls his eyes, and they leave.

 

The club is loud and the crowd goes wild when some of the Aces walk in, led by Swoops and Kent. They already have the VIP room reserved, so at least they don’t have to fight for space. The club keeps the drinks flowing, and Kent is feeling good when he grabs Alexei. “Let’s dance! Do you dance?”

“I’m dancing a little, but I have fun. Let’s go.”

There isn’t a lot of room on the dance floor, which is fine with Kent. He doesn’t mind being pressed up against Alexei, not at all. 

“You’re a great dancer!” Kent says with a giggle.

“Not dancing. Swaying. No room to dance.”

“You’re a good swayer then.” Kent finds this hilarious and laughs at his own joke.

Alexei leans down and speaks right into Kent’s ear. “Is so good to see you happy.”

Kent feels himself blush, and grins. “Is good to BE happy. I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

 

Several dances and a few drinks later, while Kent is dancing with Swoops, Alexei and a bunch of other players, their girlfriends and wives, and even some strangers, someone bumps into Kent, pushing him into Alexei. Alexei catches him, but not before their bodies crash together. Kent feels Alexei, and his erection. “Oooh.”

“I’m sorry,” Alexei starts. 

“No. I have a plan. You leave first. Say you’re exhausted, like jetlag, flying, I don’t care. I’ll follow shortly after. As soon as you leave, I’ll text you my address in case you don’t remember how to get to my apartment. Meet me there.”

“I’m liking your plan, Kent Parson. You make best plans.”

They go to sit down, and a few minutes later, Alexei says to anyone listening, “Thank you for the invitation, but jetlag and flying all catching up on me. I’m thinking alcohol, too.” He yawns for good measure, and stands up.

“Oh you’re leaving?” Kent asks innocently. “Thanks for coming, man. Appreciate it.” They do a very bro hug,with thumping on the back and everything, and say good night, and Alexei makes his way out the door, stopping occasionally to say good night to other players. Kent sends his text, and ten minutes later says, “Fuck, I wish Alexei hadn’t mentioned being tired. Now I am.”

Swoops, who had joined him at the table, just gives him a side-eye, and retorts, “Yeah, tired. Sure thing. Go and get some beauty sleep.”

Kent just laughs, since he doesn’t give a shit, and makes his way out. Finally. He gets a cab, and finds Alexei waiting outside his building.

“Come upstairs?” 

Yes, of course,” Alexei nods.

They make their way up to Kent’s condo, not speaking. As soon as Kent gets the door open, then closed, Alexei gently pushes Kent against it, and kisses him. After several long moments, he pulls back.

“Been wanting to do this long time. Is this okay?”

“Fuck yes. This is part of my big plan.”

“Best plan. Best,“ Alexei grins and kisses him again. 

Kent takes Alexei’s hand and leads him to the bedroom. “Is this okay?”

“Yes. I’m liking your plan. Best plan.”

They fall on the bed, and roll until Alexei is on top of Kent, and their eyes lock. Alexei cups Kent’s cheek, and whispers, “So happy for you. Big night.”

“Best night,” Kent whispers back, and shudders. “God, I love you.” Oops. He hadn’t meant to say that, but…

“Oh. My Kent.” Alexei’s eyes are shining in the moonlit bedroom. “I love you, too. Yes, this is best night.” Kent leans up to kiss him again, and they celebrate long into this best night.

 

 

Eight years later

 

Kent and Alexei are in Providence to meet their new goddaughter, who is also Jack and Bitty’s daughter, Olivia, and to celebrate Kent’s birthday. Kent thinks she is beautiful, and Alexei is swearing she smiled at him.

“She’s two weeks old, babe. I don’t think they smile yet. Maybe it was gas.”

“No, she really smiled. I’m swearing it. She smiled. Tell him, Bitty.”

They just laugh. It’s nice for Kent. It took a few years after the EpiKegter disaster, but he and Jack are good friends again. He’s even managed to win Bitty over. 

Life is good. It hasn’t always been easy, but it’s been good.

 

Kent and Alexei got married a year after they danced together at Kent’s Cup celly, just after the Falcs won their Cup. They got married in a cheesy little chapel in Vegas, with Kent’s mom and sisters there, along with Jack and Bittle, Swoops, and Mama Mashkov. Alexei’s father refused to attend. This was one of the few times Kent has seen Alexei truly sad.

Someone leaked their wedding to the press, making them the first openly gay players in the NHL, and as far as anyone knew, the only NHL players married to other NHL players. Kent suspected a few others, but after the paparazzi nightmares that lasted for months, he wasn’t about to out anyone. 

Jack still plays for the Falcs, but Alexei no longer does. A year after he and Kent got married, he was traded to the Aces. Last year, he blew his knee, and retired. Alexei formed a foundation, and helps immigrants assimilate to their new country. Now that he won’t be returning to Russia, and since Mama Mashkov decided to divorce her husband and move to the US, the foundation is where he spends most of his time.

Kent still wears the C for the Aces. Between he and Alexei, they have five Cups and three Conn-Smythes. Kent jokes that the Parson-Mashkovs are hockey royalty.

Kent now has a brother-in-law and a partner-in-law from his sisters, along with two perfect nieces who are also his goddaughters. He jokes with Alexei that they better hurry up and decide about kids, because one day they could wake up and have a houseful of girls that don’t belong to them. His mother has a boyfriend (what a weird term to use when talking about your mother), and she’s finally happy with a man. 

 

They end their visit with Jack, Bitty and Olivia, as they have plans for the night. They are driving to Boston, where they will spend the night. At 1:00 a.m., they pull into the diner’s empty parking lot. As they open the door, they see a familiar face. She is a little older, a little heavier, but she smiles warmly when she recognizes them.

“I’ve been waiting for you, boys. Your booth is open. Just follow me.” Nancy seats them, and pours coffee, and adds, “It’s good to see you both so happy.” She pats Kent on the hand.

She leaves them, walks to the old jukebox and pushes some buttons. A powerful voice starts singing, and Kent and Alexei let the words wash over them.

_I want a Sunday kind of love_  
_A love to last past Saturday night_  
_And I'd like to know it's more than love at first sight_  
_And I want a Sunday kind of love._

Alexei smiles softly at Kent, and takes his hand. “This is our kind of love.”

“Yes, it’s what I always wanted.”

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Song lyrics at the beginning is George Michael's [Kissing a Fool](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4V36cFg2QJ4).  
>   
> Song lyrics at the end are Etta James' [Sunday Kind of Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjiBj014t7g).  
>   
> Chapter title refers to a "lost song" by George Michael. It hasn't been released, but it's on YouTube. I'm not linking it because there is debate on whether or not GM would have wanted it. It was on YouTube prior to his death, but look it up if you wish.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  When I started writing this, two days before Christmas, I had no idea I would add George Michael lyrics to it. Chapter title is from One More Try. If you are not familiar with it, you should [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bG5N3GC-m20) to it. You should listen to all his music.


End file.
